


A Way Into Your Heart

by Yaoianimator



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alpha Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lance, Beta vivi, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Arthur, Smut, i can not tag for life, maybe some vivi/shiromori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoianimator/pseuds/Yaoianimator
Summary: Lance was called by his brother to pick up his nephew only to realize that he was being kicked out of the house for being an Omega. Now in soul custedy of Arthur, he moved arthurs school,and founds friends of a Beta and Alpha, what could go wrong with having an Alpha as a friend( i don't know how to summarize, like at all)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Fanfic on this sight, i really do hope that you like this and give me feed back on what i can do better!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi half of this was edited my my editor Mark, but i bugged her so much that she doesn't want to be my editor anymore so. . . i need to find a new one

Lance wasn’t the one to brag and all, but he did when his brother, Sebastian, and his wife, Abigail, had a child, Arthur, it warmed his Beta heart, he would go to see him whenever he could. And at the age of ten, he started to show his nephew how to work the machines in his workshop, his nephew always found a new way to surprise him, whether it would be for a blueprint he had been working on or a faster or easier way to get the job done.

But what surprised him the most was when he presented; it was at the age of 12 when he had presented, of course Lance was working that day when he got a call from his brother to pick up Arthur, which surprised him. But when he had gone to get his nephew, the next thing he knew was that day had been the day that Arthur had just cried and had his packed suitcase next to him.

“Brother-” He had said before being interrupted “He’s an Omega and no son of mine will be an Omega.” His brother spoke with such venom in his voice, Lance growled at his brother. Sure, it was weird that Arthur presented as an Omega, none of his family were Omegas, but that didn’t stop Lance from yelling at his brother before grabbing Arthur and walking out the door.  
_______________________________________  
After that incident Lance was now all the family Arthur had, he took to being his adopted father. Taking this responsibility and respecting his adopted son by transferring to an Alpha, Beta, and Omega school instead of an all Omega school like his brother insisted on, Arthur agreed as well.

On the third day of school, Lance’s nephew brought home a Beta girl she was kind and warm, full of spirit, “Uncle Lance this is Vivi.” Arthur had cheerfully, and the uncle smiled, “Why hello there Vivi, I’m Lance, Arthur’s uncle.”

Vivi would come over almost every day, and it make Arthur happy now that he finally had a friend, but Lance knew that this would not be the end of ‘making friends’ as one day Lance had smelled a strange smell, a smell of peppers and . . . other spices, This was not Vivi’s smell, her smell was of a winter night, and the ocean, but this smell was different, much different.

Lance stuck his head out of the door to look in the garage, only to see a tall man standing next to Arthur as well as Vivi. It took him a few moments before it hit him, he was an Alpha, but he, for some reason, had been accepted as Arthur's friend.

The slightly concerned uncle soon walked over to them “Oh hello uncle, erm, this is Lewis.” Arthur said as he rubbed his neck with a nervous chuckle, “Mr. Kingsmen it’s nice to meet you, I am so glad to be Arthur's friend, and you allowing me to be his friend.” He mentioned as he shook his hand.

Lance blinked why was this kid so formal? “ Yes it’s a pleasure to meet you Lewis, and please just call me Lance.” He said as he shook his hand as well.  
__________________________________________  
After that, it all went smoothly from there on out; all three of them made a great team. When Lance presented his old van to Arthur, he and the others had gotten very excited.

It did take some time, but Arthur fixed that van, but when it was done it was stunning. He had done a really good job fixing it up. He had also ended up painting some thing new on it, “‘Mystery Skulls’?” Lance asked curiously, looking at his nephew “Uhm yeah Vivi, Lewis, Mystery, and I are all thinking about solving mysteries.”  
“Mystery? Who’s that?” Lance raised an eyebrow at the mention of this new person. Arthur smiled in amusement, “Mystery is Vivi’s dog!”

Lance looked at him until he nodded “Well, I guess that’s alright. At least now you can get out of the garage and actually do more with your friends.” He laughed as he slapped his nephew’s back, making Arthur step forward at the impact and laughed softly as well. Yeah. This will be great for him.

“But take these.” He spoke suddenly, handing Arthur some surrpance which made Arthur confused. Which then made Lance roll his eyes, “There for you dingus, so you don’t go into heat, Arthur your 16 you should know about this.” Lance spoke as he shook his head, with a small smile.

“Oh right. Thanks, Uncle Lance.” Arthur said as he put the surrpance into his pocket before hugging his uncle and and walking to the Mystery Skulls van. Lance chuckled softly, that boy was truly something, he silently hoped he would remember to take the surrpance.

That night Arthur came home, carried by Lewis, “I’m so sorry Mr. Kingsmen, but Arthur he. . . . .” Lewis couldn’t finish speaking. Lance sighed “Alright, get him up to his bedroom, thank you for bringing him home.” He spoke calmly as Lewis nodded, taking his friend to his room.

Once Lewis came back down Lance smiled softly “Thank you for respecting him at his weakest, Lewis. You seemed very calm carrying a heated Arthur up the stairs.” He said as he patted Lewis on the back with a soft chuckle, “It was a bit hard Mr. Kingsmen, I don’t quite understand how I was able to handle it myself.”

A week later, Arthur had returned back to his old self. Then was yelled at by Lance for not taking his surrpance when he told him to do so, but he did eventually forgive him with a warm hug.

After that, his nephew started to take his surrpance when he felt he was going to have a heat so they never had the problem of Lewis carrying in an irresponsible and heated Arthur back into the shop.  
____________________________________  
Years went by, and by then he was so used to Lewis’ scent, it was very strange that he didn’t even smell his scent. When his nephew entered the shop he only smelled Vivi, Mystery, Arthur, and blood. . . wait. . . BLOOD. Lance shot up quickly and ran over to greet them at the door as he then grabbed Arthur from Vivi, “He needs a hospital now!” he said as he grabbed the keys and ran to the car with Vivi and Mystery trailing behind him.

When Arthur woke up he was a mess, crying and saying sorry a ton. When his uncle tried to ask him about what had happened he would break down and sobbed even more, so he then pulled Vivi aside.

“What happened?” Lance asked urgently. “Well, Mystery, Arthur and I were investigating a cave, when something happened and. . .Oh I’m sorry Lance I really can’t remember anything. .” The female Beta muttered with her head down “ and where’s Lewis?” 

The Beta blinked “Lewis?” why was she confused “Lewis. . .Lewis Pepper, your best friend?” he said “you sound just like Arthur talking about this Lewis guy” she said as Mystery sat next to her. 

Why could she not remember who Lewis was, they were best friends for like what 10 years now and how could she just forget about him like that, ugh this made no sense, if only Arthur wasn’t like this he would tell them something, anything at least.

By the time Arthur got out of the hospital he still wouldn’t say a thing, about Lewis, or about how he lost his arm, which might be for the best. . .maybe, oh he hoped Arthur can find his spirit once again.

Then two years later the smell of peppers, and other spices came into his nose, was that? could it be? Lance ran out of the garage, over to the front door, were there stude, Vivi, mystery, Arthur, and . . . . “A-A GHOST!!!” “ NO LANCE THIS . . . . This is Lewis” Lewis, but “Why is Lewis dead?” “Mr. Kingsmen that’s a bit of a long story” “Oh I got all day Lewis,all day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr-http://yaoianimator.tumblr.com/


	2. Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur calm down please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya this ch is still a beta i need to find a new editor so until then here's the un proof read 2 ch

I hate being an Omega sometimes, Alpha’s and beta’s look at you as if you were still the baby maker you are genetically supposed to be, but who am i kidding they don’t mean to look at me it’s just there instincts right.

Well anyways when Lewis died, I felt like a part of me left with him, the Omega inside of me wanted him back, saying he was still alive, and i thought so to for about a year, but almost gave up until Vivi insisted that i keep on looking for Lewis, so I did which made my Omega happy.

And they were even happier when we found Lewis again, I was also happy, and let my Omega take over, what I didn’t mean to happen was to hug AND kiss him FULL ON THE LIPS LIKE WHAT THE HELL OMEGA IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A HUG. . . .but Lewis did kiss back which is ok.  
After that happened Vivi,Mystery, Lewis and I went back to my uncle's shop and we all decided to not tell Lance that, that had happened . And so i told him everything else, which also meant I had to tell him what happened to my arm, which was very hard  
to do.

Lance was very happy when I told him, he’s been so worried about me, but never brought it up for my sake “ Ok so that’s what happened to you Lewis, that’s rough” Lance said as he rubbed his neck.

“That’s ok Mr.Kingsmen, i’ve already forgiven Arthur even tho it was not his fault at all” Lewis said witch made me smile and the Omega in me smile as well, loving their alpha’s voice when ever he. . . .WHAT NO STOP LEWIS IS VIVI’S NOT HIS. . . . but if he was Vivi’s then why did he kiss back?

Soon a hand was on me making me screamed before looking over at the owner, it was Lewis,’My Alpha, my everything i could ever dream of’. . . Omega shut the ever loving fuck up, this is not the time to fangirl over our Alpha. . . DAME IT.

“You ok Arthur?” he said as i nodded “ya i’m ok, just spaced out hehe.” I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Lewis just shrugged and pulled his hand away, ‘no Lewis put it back, i need your warmth’, i’m going to burn you if you do not shut up.

“Well Lewis, it’s good to have you back” he said as he walked back to the garage “Oh and Arthur, look out for your pet, he’s going everywhere and driving us crazy” Lance said as something speed by him over to me, making me smile.

I picked up Galahad and chuckled when he started to squeak in frustration of me being gone for so long “ok, ok i’m sorry, look to make it up to you i’ll give you more treats, will that work for you?”

Galahad thought before giving a happy squeak, making me chuckle once more “Alright, i’ll go and get it for you” I said as I turned to Vivi, and Lewis smiling softly before I walked to the door that opened up to the actual house.

I walked up into my room were I keep the treats, and brought the bag out, I then grabbed a handful making Galahad squeak in joy, I chuckled once more as i placed the treats on my writing desk, then him and he immediately dug in.

“Your room has not changed a bit” I voice said behind me making me scream “whow Arthur it’s just me” Oh good it’s just Lewis “ I’m never going to get used to you popping in and out of places.”

Lewis rubbed the back of his head “ya should warn you next time, but really, nothing has changed in the two years i’ve been gone” he said as he sat on my bed ‘Alpha is sitting on our bed, must cuddle him’ I scuffed softly at my Omega but did go and sit down on my bed as well.

“So a pet hamster hu. . . looks like you a bit” he said as he smiled softly “ya I bought him from the pet store” I said as i looked at Galahad and then at Lewis,and Lewis was looking back at me.

Soon I started to feel very heated “Wow did it get hot in here or is it just me” I said as I tried to get my shirt away from my sweaty neck “Arthur are you feeling alright?” Lewis said confused and concerned “Um ya i’m fine why?” why was he saying that I was so fine. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . WAIT

“Will you excuse me for a moment “ I said quickly as i got up fast and ran out my door to my bathroom ‘Surrpance,surrpance,surrpance where is it’ I thought as I rumbled through the cabinet.

‘Ah here it is’ I thought as I took it out, it had two pills left just what I needed, I took the pills out of the packet and turned on the sink, putting the pills in my mouth, i then sipped from the sink since I forgot a cup, and then gulped down the pills.

I breathed heavily as I turned of the water and clung to the sink, that was close, very close, I could of lost it in front of Lewis, and who knows what he could of done if my heat had came.

‘Would Lewis try and’ . . . No don’t think about that about your best friend, I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head, I sighed softly as I soon walked out of the bathroom back to my room.

“Sorry about that Lewis” I said as I walked in but stopped as I saw Vivi in my room as well, playing with Galahad “Oh hi Arthur” She said as she stopped playing with Galahad and sat by Lewis, IN MY STOP.

No calm down it’s fine, I smiled softly as I walked over to them and sat next to Vivi, It now became very awkward in this room, the only sound was of the noises downstairs and of Galahand chewing.

“Arthur” That was Vivi talking so I looked over at her “Y-yes Vi?” I said very confused “So me and Lewis have been talking . . . and well, we both really want you to be with us.” 

Vivi sounded really existed but I was very confused “ Want me to be with you. . .what do you mean by that Vi?” I said making Vivi and Lewis chuckle a bit “Arthur when she’s saying is that she wants you to be our boyfriend”.

That made something inside of me. . .light up. . .butterflies in my stomach, ya that’s it that’s definitely it. “M-me being with you two b-but-” I was about to say something else but was caught off by Vivi putting her finger on my mouth.

“Shhh It’s a Yes or no Question Arthur”she said as she pulled her finger away from my lips, and so I nodded instantly “y-ya I would love to be both of your boyfriends”I said as I smiled softly.

And soon I was dogged piled by Lewis and Vivi kissing my face repeatedly, making me laugh out loud, witch caused both Lewis and Vivi to start laughing as well.

“Ok, ok, ok” I said as Vivi and Lewis calmed down with there kisses and pulled away from me, Galahad looked up at us very confused as I chuckled softly.

“So what are we going to be doing now “ I said as I looked at my new boyfriend and girlfriend “ well, we did planned for this moment, and have a reservation at the Peppers” Vivi said as she smiled softly.

“Great way to tell my parents i’m ‘alive’ ey Arthur” Lewis said as he smiled. . .well did he smile I can’t tell because he’s in his skeleton form “Yes it is Lewis” I said as I smiled softly.

Vivi jumped in joy as she got off of the bed “That’s fantastic, the Peppers will be so thrilled that there boy is back home” she said as she chuckled a little bit prompting us to chuckle as well.

I sighed softly as I looked over at Lewis “so when’s the reservation?” “In about 10 minutes” He said as he looked back at me “10 minutes!” I said as I shot up from the bed “Well I did say we came prepared” Vivi chuckled nervously.

I sighed once more “that’s fine, we can get going right now so we can get there and have about. . .1 extra minutes to think about what to say to the Peppers” I said as I looked at both of them.

Vivi nodded “ya that will be nice” She said as she walked Over to Lewis grabbing his hands and pulling him up, and I smiled softly as I petted Galahad’s head, Then I walked to my door “I’ll go and start the car” I said as I walked out of my room, but I knew that they both nodded.  
______________________________________

Once we got there I was in a bit of a panic this was the first time in two years that i’ve been in the Peppers restaurant “Arthur calm down” Mystery said as he looked at me “easy for you to say Mystery” I huffed.

Vivi shook her head “Mystery is right Arthur there’s nothing to be afraid of” She said as she looked at Lewis in his human form, of course with glasses to hide his deppened eyes.

Lewis gripped the steering wheel as he parked the car “I’m with Arthur on this one . . .I am very afraid, I know that everyone will be excited to see me, but. . .the Questions they will ask me. . . and i’m afraid that I will loses my human form and revert back into my skeleton form, and I do not want to scare them”

I was shocked even Vivi, and Mystery was shocked as well, I soon smiled softly and kissed the side of his head “well then I guess we’ll be scared together” prompting all of us to laugh softly 

“OK so then I guess we're ready to face the Peppers” Vivi said as she opened the car door, Lewis nodded as he turned off the car and got out as I went to the back of the Van and opened the back.

There was Lewis waiting for me as he held out his hand, I chuckled softly as I took it, and hopped out of the van, then we both walked up to the front of the van were Vivi and Mystery were.

I let go of Lewis’s hand as we walked inside of the Peppers restaurant,Lewis gulped as he looked around almost looking for something, soon we were being walked to our table, I sat with Lewis wile Vivi sat with mystery.

Once we sat down Lewis looked around again, so I grabbed his hand from under the table, which prompted him to look back at me, and smiled softly, soon Mrs.Peppers walked up and greeted Vivi,Mystery, and I. 

Lewis gulped so i squeezed his hand for comfort, before letting go “so what will I be getting you boy” she was returning to Lewis “Umm yes can I have . . . a welcome home. . .son” he said as he stood up.

Mrs. Pepper blinked before dropping her pen and paper, before jumping on him and hugging him tightly “my boy, My boy is back” she said as she cried into his shoulder as he hugged her back.

Soon the rest of the Peppers came over and went over to get their hug from the Alpha, once it was done Lewis went with the others to make the dishes for them, making Vivi and i chuckle softly as we watched our boyfriend walk off with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr-http://yaoianimator.tumblr.com/


	3. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MYSERY WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO HIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD just been working on another book on my wattpad, witch is called Follow the stars there you'll find happiness. It's an undertale book with Cross and Nightmare
> 
> also still this is not edited sorry

“Make sure that Omega does not escape” The Kidnapper said as they slammed the door shut making me jump from my slumber, I looked around the place before realizing i’ve been kaptured once again, grate three months back into the Mystery Skulls gang, and i’ve been captured. 

Trying to move my arms only to realize that i’m bounded by ropes, oh even better than being hung by my arms over a pit of lava like last time, stupid evil Alpha business owners.

Really why does this happen, to me, and only me. . . .oh ya cause i’m an unmarked Omega, who other Alpha’s think they can get there hands on me, because of that. . . I really do wish that Vivi and Lewis get here soon, I do not want to be in these ropes any longer then i have to be.

I looked over at one guard as I gulped softly “Excuse me, these ropes are hurting me, can you perhaps loosen them? I said a bit hurtful but the guard didn’t even move,scoffing softly I looked over at the other guard, as I was about to ask them the same thing there was a bang at the door.

All three of us jumped but the guards pulled out there weapons as the door burst open making a dust cloud form, when it cleared there was a figure standing there. . . no it wasn’t a figure it was ‘ALPHA, Alpha has come to save us’ my Omega said as a low purring noise conquered in me.

Lewis in his human form glared at the guards as he growled “Step out of my way” But the guards did not budge, making Lewis scuff in anger as he walked up to one of the guards and grabbed them housting them up.

“Release him now” Lewis growled as he revealed his true self, making the guards go limp in fear, Lewis huffed as he dropped the one guard and sped-walked over to me “Arthure did they hurt you!?” he said fantic.

I chuckled softly“Yes Lewis i am fine, they did nothing to me, now why don’t you uses these strong hands of yours to get me out of these ropes” I purred at him, Lewis blush deeply.

He then shook his head as his hands engulfed in flames thus burning the ropes, when I was free I jumped into Lewis’s arms, and nuzzled into his neck “my hero” I said jokingly.

After a bit I got off of him “come on ghost lets go and find Vivi, and Mystery before they kill anyone” I chuckled as I started to walk away but my arm was grabbed, confused I looked back at Lewis In his human form.

“Lewis you feeling alright?” I said concerned “Y-ya i’m fine it’s just your scent it’s. . . intoxicating Arthur” He said as he looked as if he’s trying to control himself “Arthur do you have your surrpance” he said as he pulled his hand away from me.

Blinking I nodded “ya there in my pock. . .et” It wasn’t there . . . IT WASN’T THERE IN MY VEST POCKET, AND IT WAS THE DAY MY HEAT USUAL START , then it hit me, the heat ,the agonizing pain in my groin making me double over holding my stomach.

Lewis was very much debating on weather to help me, knowing if he did we would be doing it right there and then, but me being in heat I called out to him “Alpha, help me, I need you Alpha” I whimpered softly at him, slick running down my legs as I held out my hand for him, he’s about to lose himself.

Luckly Vivi showed up and Immediately ran over to Lewis rubbing her scent gland on his to calm him down before moving over to me to do the exact same thing, my head cleared up fast as I was able to think clearly “Vi we need to get out of here” I whined as another heat hit my groin with more slick.

Vivi nodded as Mystery in his kitsune form picked me up and walked me back to the van as Viivi helped lewis. We got out and Mystery was about to open the back door for me, but the the floor underneath us split open throwing us back.

Screaming that we were going to die, Mystery wrapped his tails around me as he landed safely on the ground before putting me down as well, Mystery growled as he looked at the figure in front of us.

“My way to greet and old pall Mystery” A female voice said as she walked out of the shadows, she looked like a tree “ Shiromori you do not belong here” Mystery growled at her making the plant- Shiromori chuckle slightly.

“Oh Mystery you are so funny, just like old times” She said as she walked closer to us, Mystery stepped over me protecting me more “Oh so cute protecting someone, like you did with me” she said with venom in her voice she looked like she was about to fight.

I gulped who was she and what relationship did she have with Mystery, I screamed again when Mystery let out a loud bark at Shiromori, his eight tails waving around in anger as he stood his ground.

Soon there was a loud screech of excitement, I looked over to see that Vivi had wide eyes looking at Shiromori “Oh my god, you look so pretty, what are you, how are you alive, where did you come from- “ Vivi said in excitement as she let go of Lewis and looked all over Shiromori.

I shook my head as she kept throwing questions at her, as I slowly walked out of Mystery’s hold, whom turned back into his dog form but still stayed by my side to keep me up, because shaky legs.

“Lewis, Arthur can we keep her” Vivi said as now she was holding Shiromori’s face in her hands, making me and Lewis looked at each other but it was Mystery who talked “Yes we can, I do need to keep a lookout on her”.

Vivi jumped in excitement as Shiromori have zero idea what was going on as she was pulled into the van, Mystery helped me in as well as he also stayed in the back to keep an eye on her.

Lewis was about to get in the driver seat but Vivi pulled him back “Lew I love you but you are in a rut so you should let me drive” Lewis nodded as he went into the passenger side.

He soon looked back at me, so I waved at him, he waved back “How do you feel Arthur” Vivi said as she started the car “I feel alright for right now” I said as I rubbed my arms.

“Don’t worry Arthur we’ll get you home” Vivi said a bit hopeful as she looked in the rearview mirror, as I smiled sheepishly at her as I looked at Mystery, then at Shiromori.

“Mystery what is she, how is she alive?” I said making him jump “well. . . I wasn’t the best. . .I was a trickster back in the day before I swore to Vivi’s bloodline, and I. . . might of Given her my blood. . . “ he said as he he looked at me.

I nodded as I scratched him behind the ear witch he leaned in to “Ok grate lovely talk but what am I supposed to do” Shiromori said as she crossed her arms, making Mystery laugh.

I was about to say something else but. . . Vivi’s sent was wearing off and then I held my stomach once more and my breathing became heavy “Vivi!” Mystery and Lewis said together as Vivi looked back and the became frantic.

“L-Lewis. . .Alpha “ I whimpered as only Lewis’s sent was all I could smell, I could smell my Alpha, he was in a rut he needed me, Lewis looked back at me as he covered his nose he was trying so hard not to crack. 

Vivi sighed softly as he pulled over and immediately started to sent Lewis before crawling to the back to do the same to me, when my head cleared I heard her say “Damn it Arthur we are almost there so try and hold on to my scent a little longer” she said as she kissed my forehead.

I nodded as she crawled back over and started to car again to drive back to my Uncle's shop.

Once we were there she took me out of the car and walked me back indoors, were a fantic Uncle was, when he saw me and Vivi he ran over to us and hugged us tightly “ARTHUR my boy I was so worried and. . . Arthur you’re in heat!”  
I rubbed my neck softly “ya. . . I’ll tell you about what happened later” I said as Vivi kissed my cheek goodbye, I kissed her as well,then she walked out the door, Lance sighed as he walked me up the stairs to my bedroom”

He patted me on the back “well then see you in a week right” he said as I nodded as I went into my room and shut the door but picked up Galaham in his cage and brought it over to my uncle “please take care of him uncle Lance”

Lance nodded as he walked away with Galaham’s cage, sighing I shut the door once more before locking it, then walked to my bed and pulled out a briefcase from under it.

I opened it up and in there was. . .I would rather not say, I then took off my slick covered paints and threw them in the hamper to clean. Sighing softly I layed on my bed as I made myself lose to my heat, please let this week be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr-http://yaoianimator.tumblr.com/


End file.
